


every summer

by onetruethree



Series: AU-gust 2020 [13]
Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Canon Compliant, F/F, Inspired by Moomins because why not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26080876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onetruethree/pseuds/onetruethree
Summary: Cassandra returns to Corona for the first time since she left, and finds that some changes have been made against her will.
Relationships: Cassandra/Rapunzel (Disney: Tangled)
Series: AU-gust 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862572
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	every summer

**Author's Note:**

> For AU-gust day 23: Arranged Marriage

Rapunzel greeted her friend with a hug, clinging on tighter than ever, since she hadn’t seen her in almost a year. “I missed you.” 

That much was obvious, but for Cassandra, it stung. She was visiting Corona for the first time since she had left, and although she loved Rapunzel with all her heart, her patience got thinner every time she remembered she would never be able to act on her love in the way she wanted to. The only reason she came back to Corona was for Rapunzel. Of course, she had her friends and her dad, but if she didn't have Rapunzel to visit it most likely would’ve taken her much longer to return. 

“I missed you, too, Raps. But you have to remember I’m not sticking around for good. This year has been a wonderful opportunity to find myself without any reminders of... before.” She looked reluctant to scold Rapunzel for being so eager, but it needed to be said.

“Every summer, though, right?” Rapunzel’s face showed that she was obviously a little hurt. “You promised.” 

Cassandra had promised. 

She took a deep breath. “Every summer.” Even though that meant she could never travel too far away, it was worth it. Cassandra wasn’t sure she could make it a whole year without seeing Rapunzel’s smile. 

When Cassandra left months ago, she felt safe enough to do so now that Raps was now queen. She hadn’t ever planned on going back to Corona for anything other than visits, but she had duties to her family, friends, and kingdom. It just so happened that those duties involved getting married to someone she had never met. She was functionally a princess, being as close to Rapunzel as she was, and she had a lot of political power because of her father. That didn't do anything to alleviate her position as a political pawn, though, and in fact probably worsened it. 

So, a prince she had never even heard of in a far away neighboring kingdom was suddenly betrothed to her, at her father’s behest. Sure, being a princess wouldn’t be the worst thing, but being married to a stranger would be. Moreover, having less freedom to come and go would be torture. Rapunzel was an intentional tether, this would be...

“Cass?” Rapunzel asked. 

She had been deep in thought. Although it would probably be a good idea to work through all her hangups about her engagement, she also had a limited amount of time left with Rapunzel. She could think later. “Sorry, Raps. What were you saying?” 

Rapunzel didn't seem bothered, only a little worried. “Oh, I just wanted to know if you wanted to go riding. For old times sake?” 

Cassandra just couldn’t say no. 

They rode out to the edge of the kingdom, into the woods, passing civilians along the way but not stopping until they were high enough on a hill to see the horizon stretch out for miles. Cassandra tried her best not to seem too preoccupied, but Rapunzel must’ve caught on.

“Are you alright, Cass?” 

She sighed. “Well, I didn't want to burden you with this on my first day back, but my dad told me he arranged a marriage for me. I’m supposed to meet my new fiancé in a couple days.” 

Rapunzel looked at her hands clasped tightly around the reins, then hopped off and walked over to help Cass down as well. “I’m sure I could do something about that. After all, you can’t get married to the prince if you’re already married to a princess.” 

It didn't take long for Cass to realize what she was insinuating. “What about you and Eugene?” Actually, she hadn’t heard about their relationship since she had got back to Corona. 

“Actually, I have my own bit of news I’ve been afraid to bring up. We realized it wouldn’t work out between us.” She didn't exactly look heartbroken, but she was at least disappointed. Their whole life had been planned out before, and now...

Cassandra looked surprised. “Really? Why?”

“I’m in love with someone else.” Her face said it all; the pained smile gave away who she was talking about without having to specify.

“Oh.” Cass stared at the sun as it set, too shocked to look Rapunzel in the eyes. If she did so, she probably wouldn’t have the courage to say anything more. “Well, me too.” It was an incredibly vague statement, but Rapunzel caught on. 

“Alright, so is that a yes?” 

Cass finally averted her gaze from the decidedly pretty sunset, her eyes falling on an even brighter sight-- Rapunzel. She almost asked what she meant by “a yes”, but it soon hit her. “Yes.” She was immediately embarrassed by her answer, and even if Rapunzel wasn’t proposing in a romantic way, this engagement was preferable to her other one. 

“Alright, then. If we’re married, you’ll have even more reason to keep your promise.” Rapunzel kissed her fiancée quickly on the cheek before hopping back onto her horse. “Race you back home?” 

They rode home, exhilarated, with the sun quickly making its way below the horizon behind them. If all her summers were going to be like this, Cassandra couldn’t wait for the next one.


End file.
